


Me and You (and You and You)

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: Because I am incapable of being monogamous or writing monogamy. 1st and 2nd chapters are quite fluffy, 3rd chapter is SMUT. Hence the rating change. If that's not your thing, chapters 1 and 2 are still safe. A 4th chapter returning to fluff may appear, I have a vague idea that it will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame honey lavender for validating my ot4 feels, all of the new adaptions for dragging me back into this thing, and the world cup for taking a break so i suddenly have 48 hours where I have to do something other than yell at international athletes through my laptop screen. Also, I don't own anything

It starts innocently.

Well.

Yes, that's the closest thing there is to the right word. After all, a double date is nothing to blush about, and its hardly the first one they're gone on together.

It starts with a double date, sitting at the garden looking over Oslo. It starts with William being an idiot and leaving the  extra blanket in the car, and Noora volunteering to go get it, and Eva going with her so as not to interrupt the conversation that they're in the middle of.

"Where is it?" Eva mutters out loud, looking over the back seat with her phone flashlight.

"No clue," Noora answers from where she's doing the same thing in the front.

Okay, so maybe they can't be too mad at William. The darn blanket has clearly gone into hiding.

"Trunk maybe?"

Noora opens it, and they stick their heads and phones in and start looking.

"Gotcha," Eva mumbles, grabbing one end and pulling it towards her, just as Noora goes "ah!" and tugs the other end, and they meet in the middle, and somehow its by the lips.

And then they just...stay like that for a bit, mouths closed but definitely kissing, hands finding each other's on the blanket.

"We should get back to the boys," Noora says, and Eva nods because she doesn't know what else to do. She gathers the soft fabric into her arms as the blonde locks the car and they head back.

William and Chris both notice the smeared lipstick, but neither says anything until later.

* * *

For Chris and Eva, its after they get dropped off, when they're getting ready for bed.

"So, you and Noora?" he says. "Should I be jealous?"

She freezes a little in the process of wiping off her makeup, but recovers with a giggle.

"Please. She's straight, but if she wasn't it would give you an excuse to go back to messing around with William."

This time, he's the one to freeze. It lasts longer than hers, and she sees him stay very still in the mirror, for long enough that she turns to face the real him. That snaps him out of it.

"How did you know?" he croaks.

Eva takes pity on him for real this time, putting down the wipe to walk over and hold his face in her hands.

"Because sometimes you look at him the same way you look at me. When you think no one will notice. And he does the same thing."

She places her lips on his, softly, and he hums, tasting the sting of the remover, and the last of the strawberry lipgloss, and her.

They stay like that for a bit, and then Eva goes back to the mirror to finish washing up. They don't say anything else about it until they're curled up under the covers.

"What if you're wrong about Noora?" Chris asks, nibbling her ear, and he can feel her sigh in his arms.

"I've had enough straight girl crushes in my life Chris." she says, half mourning, half warning. "Don't you get me started on another."

* * *

"Eva?"

William asks, as soon as she and Chris have closed the doors.

"It was an accident."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You liked it."

Noora shrugs noncommittally. She did. But. So she deflects.

"Do you miss hooking up with Chris?"

"Sometimes."

Despite what Noora used to say about mind games, the truth of it is that one can never accuse William Magnusson of not being straightforward.

"She thinks I'm straight." Noora says, after a long pause.

"That's not hard to change," he points out gently.

A tiny part of Noora wants to make snarky comments about fuckboys not changing, not William, not Chris, not any of them. Most of her knows that this has nothing to do with either guy's past as a playboy, nor with Eva's as a party girl, nor her own as the other half of madonna/whore. The tiniest part of her can almost picture it.

"Maybe...maybe I will."

William's hand is warm when he tangles his fingers with hers on the center console.

* * *

"Eva, hey, would you want to get lunch on Saturday? Around one?"

"Saturday at...let me just che...hmmm...yes. Its a date."

Pause.

Eva realizes what she's said. Damn Chris for putting ideas in her head.

"Is it?" Noora asks, very quiet.

Pause.

"Is it?"

"Can it be?"

"Yes?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Eva's breath rushes out of her, accompanied by a small giggle.

"Its a date." Noora repeats.

They hang up and Eva smiles, then groans. Chris is going to be insufferable.

* * *

 

"Nervous?" William teases, as they approach Chris and Eva's door.

"I've never picked a girl up for a date before!" Noora replies, a bit defensive.

He kisses the top of her head. He'll be hanging out at the apartment with Chris playing FIFA. No one has come out and said it, but its not that this isn't a double date, in its own, strange way. Noora knocks, there's some muffled cursing, and the door opens to reveal Eva in a pretty yellow dress. Chris stands behind her in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. Over his shoulder, William can see the game console, some beer, and some snacks on the coffee table. He himself is in sweatpants and tank top, while Noora is wearing her blue slacks and white blouse. She and Eva have been staring at each other since the door opened.

Chris nudges Eva, and the touch startles her into a step forward.

"Should we...?" she says to Noora.

Noora holds out her arm, Eva takes it after giving Chris a quick goodbye peck. Noora does the same to William as they maneuver past each other, and the apartment door swings shut behind his back.

* * *

Eva and Noora chatter about classes and such as they make their way to a nearby cafe. Eva can feel her nerves melting. This is still Noora. Still her best friend. Really, who better to go on a date with than your best friend? But still, the question lingers.

She waits until they've ordered to blurt it out, because she knows Noora wouldn't lead her on but they've known each other for around five years now and never once has Noora expressed an interest in women. She tries to find a way to phrase it right.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Noora, bless her, gets it, and knows how to make Eva feels better.

"Because we didn't kiss in the back of William's car sooner."

They both giggle.

Noora hums a little as they watch people pass by.

"I think maybe...there wasn't time. You had so much drama with Jonas, and Chris, and then there was me and William, and then London, and then they were gone, and they they were back. We never really had the chance to talk any of it out. And I should have told you I was bi sooner, I think. You were never shy about it, at least not after a few drinks."

"I think...maybe I would have been shy about it after fewer drinks if I knew I wasn't alone? Even when Isaak came out, that's not quite the same thing is it?"

"No, it isn't. I'm sorry if you felt alone."

Eva shrugs. "Alone's not exactly it. I had some great friends." she says, as the food comes.

"And now?"

"I still have great friends. And maybe great. Maybe great more-than-friends?"

Noora catches the hand that she was reaching for her water glass, squeezing quickly. Then she hesitates a bit, because there's one important bit of this that hasn't really come up at all.

"And William?"

"He's pretty cute. Chris?"

"He's not bad."

* * *

The door closes and Chris waves his hand towards the couch. Both FIFA teams are already mostly picked, with a few exceptions. They rock-paper-scissors for the players that they both always want, and then start the game. After a couple of rounds, a couple of beers, Chris pivots onto Williams lap with approximately 0 warning, as if this was 10 years ago. Just like then, Williams hands land nicely on his hips.

"Should we talk?" he says, before Chris can lean in.

"Probably." He answers with a shrug. He leans back a bit on William's thighs, but doesn't bother removing himself.

"So, your girlfriend is on a date with my girlfriend, and they left us alone, knowing that we used to hook up."

"When did you tell Eva?"

"She figured it out. Didn't know she had until that night, when she mentioned it."

William snickers, and Chris can't help it, he grinds forward and down a bit. Williams laughter cuts off and his hands tighten minutely on Chris' hips.

"What about Noora?"

"Told her when we moved in together after I came back from London. She didn't seem surprised."

Chris smirks, then slides back to his original spot on William's legs.

He ducks in, rests his forehead against William's.

"By the way..." he whispers.

"I think you're girlfriend is great." and then puts their lips together.

William breaks off for just long enough to say

"Yours too," and for the shirts to come off.

Its how Eva and Noora find them hours later, lunch having turned into the start of ice cream, and shopping, and coffee, holding hands in the street and kissing in store corners, and taking a second too long to zip up each other in the fitting rooms, gentle fingers brushing pale skin.

* * *

When Eva and Chris knock on Noora and William's door 2 weeks later it opens immediately. William holds it for them, takes the bottle of wine Chris is holding while brushing a kiss against his lips, and takes Eva's shawl as well. Noora emerges from the kitchen a moment later, shutting the door and pecking Eva while William puts the wine on the table and the wrap in the closet.

William walks back to the kitchen with Noora to help bring out the food, while Chris pours the wine and Eva pretends she isn't nervous. It's just dinner with her boyfriend, her best-friend-turned-maybe-girlfriend, and her best-friend-turned-maybe-girlfriend's boyfriend, who is also her boyfriend's best friend/boyfriend, and maybe about to be her boyfriend. Easy. Nothing to be nervous about. Chris' hand squeezes her shoulder.

When he finishes pouring, Chris sits to her right. Noora takes the seat to her left, and William is directly across from her.

And dinner is...fine. Dinner is a dinner date. She's had them with Chris, she's had them with Noora, and he four of them have done this double. This is nothing new, really. And yes, the wine helps too.

When its over, Eva and Noora gather the dishes and bring them into the kitchen sink. They pause for a moment, soft kisses and gentle hands, and when they come back out, there is a mug of coffee at each place, a bottle of whiskey, a bottle of Irish cream, and Chris and William are holding hands on top of the table.

"They have a spare coffee maker in the office." Chris says out loud, as if that's why Eva is feeling suddenly shy.

Noora kisses her shoulder since her hands are holding dessert plates, and they return to their places.

Chris' free hand shake a bit as he pours the whiskey into his coffee.

They chat a bit more. The pastries William picked up earlier are delicious, Noora has a project due this week. They will watch a movie. Which one? They'll see what's on.

William and Chris clear the plates this time, while Noora and Eva get spare blankets for the couch just in case. Eva sees the twinkle in Noora's eye, and can't help but kiss her. Again. In the kitchen, Chris steps up behind William, trying to fit everything in the sink, and rests his lips for a moment on the nape of his neck. They get back to the living room at about the same time.

Chris' hand catches Noora's shoulder, and she turns to him. There's a breath, and then she steps closer, and then they're kissing. They're beautiful. They break apart and a little whimper leaves William. Eva leans her head against his arm, blankets abandoned.

"Though you said you'd kill him if he hooked up with your girl." she says, just loud enough to be heard.

"I did say that didn't I."

Noora, the only one not there for that incident, looks a bit bemused, but she says,

"William certainly seemed upset when Chris tried to get me home with him the one time."

"I was kidding," Chris grumbles, and William's eyes are. Something.  Too dangerous for warm, too soft for hot. Molten.

"There must be a way to make this right," Eva says, voice lilting, because she does have that reputation of a tease to live up to.

William turns to her.

"Is there?"

She tilts her chin up and his lips descend upon hers.

She feels Noora and Chris step up to them, they pull apart so there's just enough space for everyone to steal each other's breath.

They learn how they kiss, where to put their hands. Somewhere along the line, Noora ditched her blankets too, so she's as free as the rest to explore.

"Couch?" Chris breathes. There's a tongue on his pulse point, a hand on his ass, and he's not nearly at his alcohol limit but the whole world is gloriously fuzzy.

William's fingers tap Noora's, Noora's fingers tap back.

"Bedroom is that way," he answers, using pressure to guide.

"I know where the...Oh." replies Chris.

"Only if you want." Noora says. He kisses her.

"Do you?" William asks Eva.

She bites her lip, thinking, he moans, and she's not thinking.

"Yes." She wants.

* * *

In the morning, William and Noora handle the food, Chris does the juice and coffee, and Eva sets the table.

When they've all eaten, when they're all sitting back with contented smiles, William muses out loud.

"One day we'll need a place with room for a huge bed."

There was a time when Chis would have run at that, though back then, William wouldn't have said it.

But if these are the people in his bed big enough for four, Chris doesn't think he'll every run again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here, we see a time jump

Perhaps surprisingly, Eva is the one to bring it up. It has been about eight months since they went from "Noora and William" and "Chris and Eva" to "NooraandEvaandWilliamandChris," and her and Chris' lease runs out in another month. They could renew, of course, they're been here for three years already and it is a nice place with a good landlord. But Noora and William are over half the time, and there isn't quite space for all of them. Granted, the other half of the time, they're at Noora and William's, and that apartment isn't exactly gigantic either.

Eva finds herself wondering when their lease ends. Half of her considered asking Chris, see if he knew, the other half is worried she'll chicken out if she thinks about it too much. She's already doubting herself.

What if it's too soon?

What if they say no?

What if they don't say anything?

What if William was joking that first night, and it was never really going to happen, and she's blowing this whole thing out of proportion, and Noora and William will break up with her and Chris for asking, and Chris will realize he can't just be with her anymore and leave for some other polyamorous adventure, and she'll have destroyed her friendship with Noora and have no one?

William's voice breaks into her thoughts.

"Eva, are you ok? You're making your stressed face."

Occasionally, Eva still needs a second to process the fact that William Magnussen Of The Penetrators And The Riot Bus is now William Her Boyfriend Who Knows Her Stressed Face. Oddly enough, it makes her feel much better. If they can get from there to here, an apartment isn't far at all.

"I'm fine. Do you think they'll like dinner?"

Chris and Noora were both at school all day taking exams, so the other two had decided to cook for them. They're walking back from the store now, arms laden with shopping bags.

"They better," William jokes.

* * *

Noora has been watching Eva throughout the meal.

The way her knuckles whiten on her fork.

The way her jaw clenches a bit too tight as she chews.

The way she seems to be overthinking every word she says.

She's sure Chris and William have noticed too, but Eva was hers first. This is on her. She takes her chance when the boys want to play Fifa, but Eva mentions wanting some fresh air. 

"I'll join you," Noora says, and Eva nods her assent.

As they head out, Noora glances back at the boys, both of whom nod at her. Okay then.

She follows Eva's lead out the door and down the street to a small park. They plop down on a bench, and Eva rests her head on Noora's shoulder. Noora puts her arm around her girlfriend, and kisses the top of her head. They sit there for a little while people watching before Eva speaks.

"Chris and I's lease is over next month."

"William's and mine goes for another two." Noora answers.

She knows where this is going now, and she wants it, wants this, wants that bedroom big enough for four. But she'll let Eva take this at her own pace.

"Do you think you'll re-sign?"

"William and I have had a lot of good times there. But I think we're ready to move on. What about you and Chris?"

"We like our place. And we should talk more. But I'm ready for something different."

"You and Chris haven't talked about it?" Noora says, before she can think better of it. Eva has come a long way, but she's still the shyest of them, still the least likely to voice her own desires, and Noora doesn't think she'll ever fully forgive Jonas for that.

Sure enough, Eva flinches, though Noora takes it as a good sign that she doesn't pull away. Better, when she speaks, her voice is soft, but sure.

"We've talked about it in the abstract. But I wanted to ask you first. You make me brave."

A lump rises in Noora's throat, and she presses a kiss to Eva's hair. This time, Eva does pull back, but only so she can kiss Noora full on the mouth. When they part, both girls giggle.

"We're moving in together." Eva says, her voice awed and solemn, but with the barest hint of laughter at the edge.

"We're moving in together."

They kiss for a while longer, and then Noora says,

"We should probably inform Chris and William."

They get off the bench and walk back holding hands.

* * *

As it turns out, moving in together is more of a hassle than originally planned. First, there is the month's difference between the two leases they have. Chris and Eva are going to stay with the other two, but there's still the matter of all their stuff, and where to put it. Besides that, there's the fact that they're about to have duplicates of everything, and they take a full week to sort out who's crock pot they're keeping, , who's full length mirror, who's... 

Then, there are the trickier matters. A bed big enough for four is good in theory, but Oslo is an expensive city, so finding a place with a big enough bedroom is a challenge. Then there's the problem of how many bedrooms they need, because sometimes, people need space, and all of them take their work home to the point where a home office wouldn't be a bad thing. But again, budget. And William cooks, so he wants a decent kitchen. Chris wants a place to work out, so its back to the bedroom question. Noora needs a place for her books. Eva wants a balcony, because she's picked up a habit of tending for plants, and some of them need a lot of sun. And it has to be within budget. It would be really nice if it were close to their respective places of work, or at least to a bus or metro station. Preferably both. With parking for Chris and William. While being on budget.

Chris thinks, in the middle of the month of living together, that if, (No. not if. When. When, when when,) when they get through this, it is going to be the ultimate proof that they are meant to be. He thinks this as Noora says "You could..." and Eva says "She's right." at the same time that William declares "The car stays."

This at least the 5th time that this conversation has occurred. He knows what's coming next. They all do. Sure enough, William points at Chris.

"Why don't we ever talk about his car?"

"Because his car can be parked on the street, because his car is not a Porche that needs more care than some living beings."

"We're not getting rid of my car.

"We're not getting rid of his car." Chris echoes, again, because he knows how much William loves the Porche and honestly, so does he.

The girls sigh, in harmony and on cue.

Jesus. He's never gonna be able to watch Groundhog Day again.

* * *

The solution to their issues ends up not being an apartment at all, but a house.

Walking in to the house requires going through a closed in porch, which Eva quickly fills with her greenery and two squashy armchairs.

The door between the porch and house proper opens to a small foyer. Straight ahead are the stairs, to the left is the living room, to the right is the first bedroom.The living room gets the TV and game systems, a coffee table, a couch, a loveseat, and lots of bookshelves for Noora. The first bedroom is where they put two desks: Eva's and William's, Eva's lesson planning materials, and William's law books. Corporate law wasn't for him, but youth advocacy has been working out just fine.

An open doorway at the back right corner of the living room leads to the dining room, about half the size of the living room, and another doorway leads to the kitchen, tucked in the back left corner of the house. Though a tad small, it has just been remodeled so William is happy. He's also happy because a door of the kitchen leads to the two-car garage.

Going right from the dining room leads to a small hallway, which has Eva and Willam's office on the right, and a second bedroom on the left. Though the smallest, this is the only bedroom to have an attached bathroom, so this this where they put a pull out couch. Noora has a LOT of books, so the ones she uses for research go on shelves in this room, along with her desk.

Upstairs there are two bedrooms. On the right is the largest one in the house, which they use as their bedroom. In the one on the left, they put Chris' exercise equipment, and his desk. Between the bedrooms is the upstairs bathroom. 

The distance from downtown keeps the price low, and there's a bus stop 2 blocks away for when William or Chris can't drive Eva or Noora.

* * *

About year and a half after they move in, William wakes up late and slowly on a Sunday morning. Stretching, he realizes that Eva is the only other person in the bed. He watches her for a minute, taking in the planes of her face in the morning light, and reaching out to tenderly place a piece of hair behind her ear. She doesn't stir. Spending her weekdays with energetic young children means she sleeps deeply on the weekends.

Smiling to himself, William gets out of bed and sticks his head into the room across the hall. Chris is snoring in his leather desk chair, head on top of the desk itself. As a party planner, Chris was often out late supervising events on Saturday nights, and he had a bad habit of trying to start wrap up paperwork as soon as he got home. William knows from experience that trying to wake and move his boyfriend will be fruitless, but he does get a pillow to slide under Chris' head.

William goes downstairs, and makes his way to the back bedroom to find his final partner. Sure enough, Noora is there working, though she's curled up on the couch instead of sitting at the desk. She looks up as he looks in and waves a bit, but is too engrossed in the article she's writing for the Oslo Times to talk. He leaves her to it and goes to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Long experience tells him that the sound of a beeping waffle iron and the smells of sizzling bacon and brewing coffee will bring everyone together soon enough, and together is the only way he wants to spend a lazy Sunday.

* * *

(After renting the house for three years, they have a serious talk with each other, and then with the landlord. 2 months later, they are officially homeowners.)

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty drabbles from throughout the relationship

**noora/william**

It _shouldn't_ still feel like this, Noora mused to herself as William's hands slid her underwear down her legs.

30 years together and it _shouldn't_ still feel like she wasn't complete without him,  _shouldn't_ still feel like that weekend they had spent together when he got back from London.

But here they were.

She lost the ability to think for a moment as William's head went between her legs, licking her clit as his fingers stroked inside her. She moaned, bucking her hips against them. He slowed his pace, and she let out a whine.

"come onnnn."

and then,

"Don't be so mean."

She could feel his smile as he kissed the inside of her thigh, before his mouth went back to her clit.

He hummed against it, picking back up the pace with his fingers, and this time he didn't stop until she was spilling all over him, warm and wet. He raised his fingers to his mouth, and Noora sat up, pulling him over and inside before rolling them so she was straddling him and slowly starting to roll her hips.

He was no longer the boy he had been at Nissen. He had finally gotten rid of his absurd, floppy hair for one, and he had crows feet starting around his eyes to match hers. There was a scar on his shoulder from when he fell off a ladder while cleaning the gutters with Chris, and his stomach had gotten a tad softer. But he was still William, _her_ William, _her_ love, and better, she got to share him and be shared by him too, so much love Noora sometimes thought she would burst with it. But for now it was just them, and she picks up the pace, reveling in the way his eyes closed and then opened, watching her as she watched him.

His right hand drifted from her thigh, (and he didn't care about the cellulite that had started to develop, didn't care that they weren't as slim as they once were, still just cared about her) to the space between her legs, his thumb pressing up against her already-slick clit. She shuddered and ground herself against it, moving faster as she rubbed _there_ , and _oh,_ and William's left hand came up to play with her breasts so all of her weight was braced against her hands on either side of him  and she was shuddering against him again as he put his left hand back on her waist to pull himself up, her hands on his back, his head between her breasts, and she was still in the middle of it when he tipped them over (thank goodness for huge beds) and pounded into her, one hand holding himself up, the other holding her wrists, her ankles locked behind his back and urging him on as he spilled inside her.

William rolled off of her, and she immediately followed curling against him with her head on his chest, and one arm and one leg wrapped around him. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead (a few wrinkles starting there too...) and whispered "I love you Noora Amalie Saetre."

"I love you Wilhelm Magnusson."

**eva/chris**

"Are you sure?" Eva whispers to him as they sneak away from the main hall.

"I'm sure" he replies.

Apparently, Chris has decided they've travelled far enough, because he kisses her in the middle of the hallway, not even bothering to find a convenient doorway.

Eva, however is not so easily distracted.

Ok.

Maybe she is when he kisses her neck like that.

But he pulls away to take a breath, and she takes the chance.

"Chris, this is the 15 year anniversary party of your company! Shouldn't you be in there being all...I don't know, official?"

"I made my speech already" he says, walking them so her back is against the wall.

"Won't people want to talk to you?"

"They can wait." Chris replies, his mouth returning to her pulse, his hands moving lower. 

They go from her shoulders, forward to tease her breasts through her beaded, navy blue dress, smooth over her hips, down to the hem of the dress. He pushes the dress up until his hands are on her ass.

She bites his lip playfully, and busies herself with his belt buckle and his pants. When he squeezes, telling her to jump, she hesitates. 

"My dress will tear"

He pushes it up further in response.

Eva worries her lip for a moment, and Chris' expression softens. 

"Eva Kvigg Mohn-Schistadd-Saetre-Magnussen. Trust me."

Before she can comment on the sappiness of that, he squeezes again (and she trusts him, she's always trusted him) and she jumps. 

They take a moment to arrange themselves so he can slide in. Chris puts one hand around her shoulders and back and the other between them, and she bites his shoulder through his dress shirt to muffle her noises as she comes, quick and dirty on his fingers and his cock. He pulls his hand away and then he's using both to brace he between him and the wall as he fucks into her hard until he comes too.

Chris lets her down, and her dress falls now that its no longer trapped between their chests. Chris does up his fly, but it isnt until they've fixed each other's hair and are walking back towards the hall where the event is being held that he realizes the obvious.

He catches her elbow just outside the door. 

"No panties?" 

"Congratulations on 15 years in business, my handsome husband" she replied with a mischievous grin, then pushes open the door to reenter the hall.

Chris groans out loud-as if he hadn't been thinking about her all night already-and follows.  
**noora/eva**

Blame it on their first date, Eva mused, but she and Noora can't seem to keep their hands off of each other in fitting rooms. There's just something lovely and intimate about them, about adjusting a neckline _just so_ , never mind fingers skimming lower.

And this, this is no ordinary dressing room, because this is no ordinary shopping trip. This is wedding dress shopping, because as near as they can figure a double wedding is the closest they can get to what they actually want while still giving Eva's mother the chance to give her baby girl away. And none of them, as Anne-Marit is eager to remind them, are getting any younger.

So yes, this is an extraordinary dressing room, with floor-to-ceiling mirrors and padded benches, and she is standing behind Noora in nothing but a slip, slowly, carefully untying the halter neck of the latest dress Noora has tried on, a cream, silk-and-lace creation that suited her to a T. When the knot is undone, she traces the path of Noora's spine with her hand, bending to lay a kiss on the nape of Noora's neck. Noora shudders. Eva's hands push at the dress where it has pooled around Noora's hips, and it falls to the ground in a whisper of fabric. Her hands stay on Noora's hips for a moment, and they lock eyes in the mirror they are facing. Slowly, deliberately, she slides her right hand down the blonde's panties and between her legs, while her left hand comes up to cup Noora's breasts. The dress was backless, so there's nothing to stop her from tugging gently on first one nipple, then the other, rolling them to stiff points. All the while she is stroking Noora's clit, deliberate and precise.

They are still watching themselves in the mirror, or, Eva is. Noora's head has fallen back against Eva's chest, her breathing loud, eyes closed.

"Look," Eva whispers, and Noora does,

"Look at you," Eva says, because she'll never get tired of looking, at the flush runs all over Noora's pale skin, the roll of her hips against Eva's hand, those red, red lips, open as Eva continues wringing tiny sounds from her.

She pulls her hand out, and Noora moans, but her legs have been shaking and Eva isn't quite sure she'll be able to keep the other woman up. Instead, she guides her to one of those lovely padded benches, lays her out on her back with her feet on the floor.

"Look." Eva says for a third time. Noora's head turns to one side and both of them watch as Eva pulls her soaked panties off and puts her left hand back on Noora's chest. Her right hand also goes back where it was, this time sliding three fingers in and crooking them against Noora's g spot, while keeping her thumb on Noora's clit. She rubs harder, rougher, Noora's gasps come faster and faster, Eva tears herself away from watching to lick firmly against Noora's clit and the blonde arches off the bench, soaking Eva's hand and lips.

Noora's eyes stay on her as Eva crawls around the bench to put their mouths together in an absolutely filthy kiss, and the Eva sits down facing the mirror, back against the bench. She uses her left hand to push her slip up, and slides her still-sticky right hand between her own legs.

"Eva," Noora whimpers, and now it is Eva whose head falls back, Noora playing with her hair, reaching down to stroke her silk-clad breasts, Eva is so, so turned on from watching Noora fall apart, from Noora's hands on her, from Noora, Noora, Noora, and she comes against her own hand with Noora's name on her lips.

"So." Noora says, a few moments later, "I think I found my wedding dress, yeah?"

  
**eva/william**

 Noora was her best friend first and she and Chris softened a bit as they went from stealing bedrooms at parties, to moving in, to married couple. She and William had no such process. And sure he brings her flowers, and they rule the kitchen together-she grows, he cooks- but in bed...

It isn't even a bed right now. It's his desk in their office that she's bent over as his hand comes down on her ass again and again and Eva wants him but she knows if she says anything he'll make her wait even longer. 

His hands comes down again and she whimpers because it so, so good, and then he's pushing in to where she's warm and so, so wet.

One of his hands snakes around her waist to play with her clit, the other curls around her throat and squeezes just hard enough to make every breath a gift.

She comes, hard.

He keeps the hand on her clit, but now the other one is tangling in her hair, tugging her back so he can kiss her dirty in a clash of tongue and teeth, and when he bites her lip she's coming again.

Eva is still shaking with the aftershocks when William pulls our and drops into his desk chair. She turns and drops to her knees, taking him into her mouth and ducking with one hand on his thigh and one playing with his balls.

She swallows when he comes, his hands tangled in her hair again.

William pulls her up into the chair and nips at her shoulder. She swats at him, he kisses the spot instead. She hums contentedly.

"Not too hard?" He asks.

Eva adjusts herself in his lap and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Not what I meant and you know it." He says, laughing.

"Not too hard." She says as a real answer.

They stay there for another couple of minutes, then start the process of getting up. It's almost time to make dinner, and if they dont get to the kitchen first, then Chris will try something that will probably end up with something on fire.

  
**noora/chris**

"We can't!" Noora exclaims, looking around rather desperately as Chris tugs her into a supply closet.

Hmm. How very Nissen of them.

"Of course we can." He replies.

He pulls her in, then reaches around her to pull the door shut. He kisses her against it, hands already roving her bare back, slipping forward around her  waist, up to cup her breasts, then back around her neck. Chris' clever fingers toy with the knot he finds there, before undoing it with ease. Noora knows she should probably be arguing, but his thumbs are running over her breasts, and would you look at that? She's got his shirt unbuttoned, undershirt rucked up, hands on his abs.Somewhere along the line, his jacket fell to the floor.

Of course, this is when he decides to tease her. He steps back, raises one eyebrow, and says, "I thought we couldn't."

Noora says "This is why Eva was the one to marry you," and then pushes him, hard, against the back wall and has a hand down his pants and her lips on his before he can reply. His hands return to her back, and then he lifts her on to a supply cart, sliding her hand out of his pants in the process. That doesn't really matter though, since he shoves them down as she gently pushes her lovely, lacy dress (and her lovely, lacy panties) down to the floor. She goes for her shoes, but Chris says "leave them," and she wiggles at the harsh edge of his voice, the light in his eyes.

Instead, she straightens her legs out to pull him in, his bare cock rubbing against her sex. His fingers come back down to stroke her clit, and she has hers running down his shoulders, his back, his ass. 

"Noora."

He breathes against her lips, and she brings one hand forward to pump him slowly. He bucks into her hand, then sort of waddles back a bit. His suit pants are still caught around his ankles, and he kneels down to unhook them.

While he's down there, he looks at Noora above him, her gold heels and jewelry, her stunning makeup, her lovely blonde hair in a now-rumpled style. How, how, how did he get this lucky? How does he have a stunning new wife just a hallway away, and a gorgeous girlfriend perched above him, and a handsome boyfriend he's known for 20 years, and for some reason all three of these people saw past the asshole he's been and decided that he was worth spending their entire lives with.

"Oh Chris," says Noora, and did he say that out loud?

"Oh Chris," she says again, "Because we love you."

He leans forward and kisses the insides of her thighs, and then works his way up until his tongue is inside of her. He's got one hand on her hip, and the other teasing her clit, and when she comes, he stands but keeps his fingers going so she runs straight into another mini orgasm as he slides into her. Noora's heels feel good, feel so good digging into his back, he's going to have bruises but this is more than worth it and anyways, it won't be the first time.

He comes with a muffled groan into her shoulder.

They trade kisses as they redress, and try to make themselves look presentable.

As they leave the closet, Noora absentmindedly asks,

"How is it that my new husband is the only one of my partners who hasn't yet had sex with me in my wedding dress?"

Chris laughs and says "Better find him before he runs off with my new wife," and then, as they arrive back at the ballroom, adds, "I love you all too."

  
**chris/william**

The first time they have sex after their new relationship has been minted, Chris must admit to some worry. Eva and Noora are off with the girls, staying in girl Chris' cabin for a weekend, and they had left the boys together Eva and Chris' apartment, trusting them not to burn it down.

They spend most of the first afternoon playing fifa, and walk to the nearby pita place for dinner, and then they brush their teeth and get into bed naked, because there's no use pretending. But still. Chris is worried. It has, after all, been a few years. What if they don't work anymore without Eva's long hair tangling between them, Noora leaving red lip prints on their skin?

William rolls toward him, and they kiss, and it's the same as it's always been, it's chapped lips, and teasing tongues, and wandering hands rough with callouses. William pulls back. They look at each other in the dark, and Chris knows him well enough to recognize that quirk of William's lips, the way he glances away for the slightest of seconds.

William is nervous too.

And that Chris can work with, because making-William-feel-better is a Chris Schistad specialty. This time, when they kiss, Chris makes sure to relax into William's arms, roll his hips a bit so their cocks are just barely brushing. William sighs into the kiss, and sinks into Chris' hold. They stay there for a tiny bit of an infinity, learning how to be _them_ again, and it really is much more remembering that learning. William still goes soft and supple if you scratch the crown of his head, he's still ticklish behind his knees. Chris still loves big hands stroking up and down his biceps. They taste older and richer and the same.

When they've done this with the girls, William has been on top, for a few reasons. But back in the day, they switch hit. Chris would be lying if he said he didn't miss it. Well, it's his house. He reaches over to the bedside table drawer, and pulls out the lube.

William is watching him with wide eyes.

"Okay?"

"God yes." William replies, rolling over and going up on his knees, his torso flat against the bed.The covers have long since been pushed away.

Chris runs a hand down William's back, then drizzles lube on one finger, slowly working it in. He pauses, giving William time to adjust. Once the other man's hips twitch a bit, Chris starts stroking, gently, looking for the spot where,

"Fuck."

Yes, there. He strokes William's prostate a few more times, before putting lube on another finger, slotting it in next to the first. Another pause, and then he begins scissoring, opening William up carefully before adding a third finger, and twisting, brushing his prostate, getting him ready for his cock. When William feels loose, and is moaning from the play of Chris' fingers on his prostate, Chris goes for the lube again. He pulls out his fingers, then pours the liquid on his cock, and on William. He pushes in, and they moan, simultaneously.

Chris puts one arm out, bracing himself, and begins to thrust, slowly, shifting his hips a bit to try and get the angle right. When William groans as Chris hits his prostate again, he picks up the pace, and snakes his other arm around to jerk William off. When he feels the other man begin to shudder, he makes his strokes harder and faster, pumping the other man until his body shakes, spurting on the sheets.

"Chris," William says, and that's just about all he can handle, both hands going to Williams hips so he can thrust hard into the other man until he too, shudders apart. He pulls out slowly, belly flopping next to his boyfriend. William lazily sticks out his hand for a fist bump, which Chris snorts amusedly at but returns nonetheless.

Nothing to be worried about after all.

   
**noora/chris/william**

Eva has gone to visit her father in Bergen, and Noora has a major, front page article being published tomorrow. This is a problem, because every other time she's had a major. Front page article coming out the next day, she and Eva have gone for late night ice cream to take the edge off her stress. But with no Eva, there's no late night ice cream, because she loves the boys but that's not her thing with them. Instead, she's sprawled on the couch with he head on William's lap and her feet on Chris'. They're watching a football game, but Noora hasn't really been paying attention so she's surprised when the TV flicks off.

"What happened?"

"We won," Chris replies with a grin. He slides a glance over to William.

"I think we should celebrate."

"I agree. Noora?"

And wow, that really isn't fair, she's trying to be stressed here, but her boyfriends have turned their megawatt smiles on her and it is sooooo difficult to be stressed when they're looking at her and each other like that.

"Maybe we should start, she she can join in if she wants," says William, and then he and Chris are kissing. What stress?

She wiggles a little in their laps, and they break apart. William leans over to kiss her, and while she's distracted, Chris slides down her sweatpants and slides two fingers into her. She hums into William's mouth, and as he's kissing her, manages to get him out of his sweatpants and stroke.

"Fuck," he says, head falling back, and she takes the opportunity to put her mouth on him, even as Chris' tongue is toying with her clit using hard, quick little flicks.

William swears again, and Chris reaches for his hand, weaving their fingers together. She sucks harder, gently cupping and toying with his balls, and he comes in spurts down her throat just as Noora herself does the same to Chris. He's on to of her immediately, kissing her, taking the taste of William and sharing her own, and when they break apart it is him and William again.

Chris still hasn't come.

Noora sits on William's lap, legs spread, and Chris straddles both of them and slides in. He and William are kissing over her shoulder. One of William's hands is between them, rough against Noora's clit and stroking Chris whenever he draws back even a bit.

William's other hand is around them. There's no lube within reach, but that hasn't stopped William from getting a hand to Chris' opening. He's petting, slowly petting, gentle motions against Chris' sensitive entrance and it really is a pity he can't get it back up but it doesn't matter anyways because Noora is clenching around Chris, who's hips are moving with ever faster, more jerky motions. Throughout, William keeps that one hand on Chris' ass, petting and stroking. The other is on Noora's waist, and he can't seem to stop kissing her neck and Chris' lips.

Chris' head comes to a rest on William's shoulder, his hands on William's waist. Noora a squished between them. William says, "better than late night ice cream?"

And Noora says, "not quite, " with a grin in her voice that would be sassy if it wasn't so satisfied. Chris kisses the side of her neck.

  
**noora/eva/william**

William has a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel, and he's trying very, very hard not to look in his rearview mirror more than necessary. If he does, he's liable to keep looking and send them spinning into a ditch.

As it is, keeping focus is difficult enough with the soft, wet noises of kissing reaching his ears. 

Chris is off at some event, so William was the one to drop their wives off at the wine bar, and he's the one who is picking them up. Which shouldn't be a difficult task and yet...

William glances in the mirror to move over another lane and almost decides to pull over right there. Both women have their shirts off, Eva's head tipped back as Noora lays soft kisses on her neck and toys with her full breasts. 

"William." Eva says between sighs "drive faste..."

And the end her sentence peels off in a gasp. William can't see, but he's assuming Noora put a hand under her skirt. When he glances in the mirror to get to their exit, his suspicions are confirmed. Noora's shifting restlessly against the seat of the car, vibrating with the purr of the engine.

He speeds the rest of the way home.

By the time they pull in to the garage, the women are lying down in his back seat, Noora on top of Eva, and they're both down to their underwear. 

William opens what was Eva's side first, leaning over to kiss them both, and pausing to appreciate the view. He walks around to the other side then, and opens the door. Noora looks over her shoulder at him, blinking those big blue eyes far too innocently.

"Well?"

William shakes his head, caught between amusement and arousal. 

"Scoot down then." He says, and they do, Noora taking Eva's panties with her.

Eva is lying flat now, Noora bent so her mouth is between the other woman's legs, already licking and sucking. William, for his part, undoes his own pants before sliding Noora's underwear down her own legs and sliding in to her pussy. Noora moans, and the vibrations travel up into Eva as well, a little "oh," escaping her lips.

William uses one hand to steady himself. The other goes straight to Noora's clit and he feels her getting even more soaked, hips twisting again, Eva reaches down to play with her breasts and Noora goes boneless, torso sagging against Eva, but still upright enough for William to continue thrusting into her until he too finds his release. 

Carefull not to hit her head, Noora extracts herself from the car and turns to kiss him, sharing the taste of Eva on her tongue. William's hand snakes between them, getting her off once more, very quickly. She rests her head on his chest as she comes down. They both turn to look at Eva, who has propped herself up on one arm to watch. Her other hand is toying with her own clit until William steps forward again. He gets three fingers inside her and his thumb on her clit, and he fucks her that way hard and fast through an orgasm and its aftershocks while Noora tells her how beautiful she looks. 

They gather their clothing slowly, and head into the house with their arms wrapped around each other.

"Glad we kept the Porsche?" He asks, as they make their way upstairs.

Noora groans and makes to pull away before William tugs her back up next to him.

"Its not even the same car Willhelm," she says, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"Not even the next car." Eva adds, definitely with a slight giggle.

"Or the one after that" Noora continues.

William steers them towards the bathroom as they laugh.

To her credit though, Eva pulls a straight face long enough to say "Yes William, we're very happy you keep buying Porsches."

  
**eva/chris/william**

Eva. Can't. Breath.

Actually, she can. No one has a hand on her throat at the moment. But nonetheless, Eva can't breath because she Wants.

Her pussy is clenching around nothing as two sets of calloused fingers trace her breasts, run over her stomach, down her legs, even dipping in to her inner thighs. Sometimes, a hand does pass her neck and Eva's shallow breaths catch.

She's blindfolded, cant see where their hands will go next, tied spread eagle to the bed so those hands could go almost anywhere. Noora always bows out of this, doesn't like the loss of control, but Eva finds it so, so heady. Chris and William are kissing now, she can hear it and she wishes she was watching. She can picture in her head how William's long fingers catch on Chris' nipples, Chris' fingers taking down the other man's back.

She's so caught up thinking about it that she doesn't notice the sounds have stopped until a tongue touches her clit. Her whole body shudders as the warm mouth brings her higher and higher and...nothing.

Eva whimpers. Her mouth is opened, and in slides...William. So Chris is going down on her. He starts again as she begins to duck William in earnest, works her up a second time and then...nothing. Again. Eva can't even whine her frustration because she's working William with her mouth. Which might be the point.

She feels her legs being freed, but she cant move them much because Chris brings them over his shoulders and slides in. Eva moans around William's cock and he shudders and takes a handful of her hair to guide her. She supposes they're kissing again, but Chris' fingers are so clever on her clit and this time she comes, a shuddering mess between them. 

They're movements speed up after that, jerks of their hips spilling both of them into her. When they're done they pull out, and untie her arms and blindfold. Chris massages her shoulders while William gets water, both of them murmuring nonsense about how good it was, how much they love her and when Eva can speak again all she really wants to say is "I love you too."  
**eva/noora/chris**

"Tell meeee." Noora says, not quite a whine.

Chris hesitates. Their thing is so, so new. He adores Noora, doesn't want her to feel left out. Doesn't even know how they got on the topic of of kinks.

"Chris, come on," she says, teasing. "I know you know what to do with two girls."

He manages a laugh, because it's not what he has done, it's what he'd like to do. But this whole thing will only work with honesty, so he tells her.

She lets out a breath.

"Oh."

and he's terrified until she says

"I think Eva would like that too." and before he can say anything else, she's texting.

The next few days fly by in a blur, and when Sunday comes around Noora shows up around 3 in the afternoon. 

"WIillhelm sends his disappointment that he's stuck studying," she announces as she hangs up her bag and her coat.

"We'll make it up to him somehow," Chris says, and then kisses her quickly before giving Eva the chance.

The girls kiss and then they go to the bedroom and Chris sits down in the squash armchair in the corner and gets settled. Because here's the thing: he wants to watch. He's never complained about being in the middle of two girls but he's always wanted to try this, and it isn't exactly something he could have asked of any two girls. But so far, he likes this. Watching, he can really focus on the way Eva's hands cup Noora's head.

He can pay attention to Noora, up on her toes to kiss their girlfriend.

He can watch more and more skin be revealed, and all he has to do is unzip his fly a bit and push both pants and briefs down far enough to stroke himself. 

He'll admit it: he's a bit lazy. Watching means he only has to take care of himself. But watching means appreciating, means seeing Noora kiss her way down Eva's body. Watching Eva's fingers knot in Noora's hair. It's better than any porn he's ever seen because these are his girls, so he knows what Eva tastes like, finds himself of edge listening for the little moans Noora always makes going down on someone. When Eva's eyes fly open with her release, they're not staring emptily into a camera for show, they're locking directly with his. Or, they are until Noora does something with her tongue or her fingers that makes them close while Eva shakes just a little more. 

And when Noora gets up, it means that she walks over to Chris and kisses him with Eva still on her tongue. 

"Want to keep watching?" She asks

And he says "no" because it was wonderful but now he wants to...Noora seems to know. She sits down on his cock with no warning and he groans. She bounces as his fingers find her clit, and his eyes lock with Eva's again over Noora's shoulder. Eva walks over to be behind Noora, and Chris breaks the eye contact to watch Eva's hands play with Noora's breasts. Noora falls apart between them, and Chris follows soon after.

They dont even bother going back to the bed yet, just stay up in a sweaty tangle on the chair and Chris looks at them curled up in his lap and thinks that maybe he never wants to look away.

  
**all 4**

Noora needs to get out of here. Now. 20 minutes, an hour, never-should-have-come-to-this ago. 

Okay, so it's the party celebrating her first book becoming a best seller. Details.

The important thing here is that Eva stole her panties when they took a moment to make out in the bathroom, and William's hand keeps drifting too low on her back when he escorts her around, and Chris keeps sending texts that make her squeeze her thighs together when she's sitting, and bite the inside of her lip when she isn't.

The important thing here is that while this celebration is lovely, what she's really looking forward to is the one they're going to have later.

 "Noora, time," her editor says, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Of course," she says, follows the woman up to the podium.

"Good evening, honored guests. I would first like to thank you for joining us this evening."

Noora continues her speech, making contact with various members of her audience as she does but resolutely ignoring the front table. It's barely enough to keep her focused. She gives in at the end.

"And to my family: Eva, William, and Chris. I am so grateful for all of the support and love you have given me. You have been there for me since gymnasium, through every low point and every high note, and I would not be standing here without you. I love you all more than words, and I'll join you any time my babies."

They're looking at her with so much love and pride and joy that she feels the tears welling up, and barely manages her final "Thank you again, everyone," around the lump in her throat.

She stumbles off stage and lands in her seat between Eva and William, gratefully taking the tissues Eva passes her and blotting carefully.

The rest of the evening passes in a blur.

* * *

Its just the four of them now, trading champagne kisses on the couch. They're mostly still dressed, but bras and bowties and suspenders are on the floor, shoes long since discarded. Hair clips, cufflinks, and other jewelry are in a little heap on the coffee table next to discarded champagne flutes. They're kissing like they have all the time in the world for it, slow and sweet and rich.

William isn't sure how long it is, but by mutual agreement, they move upstairs to the bedroom. They strip as they go; when they land on the bed there is nothing but skin. William thinks of their first night together, and their wedding, and all of the little moments that have brought them here, and all of the moments to come. And Chris is kissing him the same way he's been kissing him since they were teens so he's not thinking of anything but this moment right here as they kiss and kiss and kiss.

Chris gently releases William and looks over to see Eva and Noora intertwined. He nuzzles up between their legs, putting his mouth on Noora and his hands on Eva. He hears William groan and doesn't need to look to know that the other man is stroking himself to the sight of them. Chris focuses on his chosen tasks until both women are shaking with orgasms. He pulls back then to look at them more, William coming up behind him to rest his chin on a shoulder so he can look too.

Eva comes down from her high, kisses Noora a bit more, and then opens her eyes to see Chris and William watching them. She still has her hands on Noora, and all three of them are so beautiful her heart stutters. She moves to kiss Chris, and then William over his shoulder. Chris goes to her neck for a moment, but the warm weight of Noora comes up behind her, and then Noora and Chris are kissing over Eva's shoulder. She's lost track of whose hands are where, but it really, really doesn't matter anymore. It hasn't for a long time. Maybe it never did.

Eva is so, so soft under Noora's hands, and Chris is kissing her thoroughly, and William has wrapped his arms around the other two so his hands are on her waist and it's so, so good until they lose their balance and tip over into a heap, thankfully still on the bed, and Noora finds herself laughing. And then they all are. 

They take a moment to sort out their limbs and then Chris is kissing Noora again, very, very well,  with one hand between her legs. When she comes, she pushes at him and he goes down easy so she can slide herself up his body and slide herself down on his already leaking cock. William is next to her, inside Eva, with her legs over his other shoulder and he looks over and kisses her. 

Chris looks up to see Noora and William's lips meet a beautiful sight, turns his head to the side and sees Eva, his gorgeous, stunning Eva. Her mouth is open in an "oh," and she's flushed, bucking her hips against William's dick, and the thumb he's rubbing against her clit. That is an excellent idea. He moves one of his own hands from its place on Noora's waist to the space between her legs. She rides him harder, movements becoming more and more erratic and she reaches a hand behind her to play with his balls and they fall over the edge together. Chris reaches the hand that was on Noora's clit up, offering it to William.

William sucks the taste of Noora from Chris' fingers, different from the taste of her mouth that he was just kissing, and then rubs Eva more firmly until she comes too. He removes his hand, then leans over as Chris leans up for a kiss, folding Eva nearly in half. She moans as she watches their lips meet, as Noora's fingers rake down his back, skin over his ass. It's so much and so good and he comes hard, slamming into Eva until it's over. He pulls out gingerly after a few more breaths.

Eva sighs as William pulls out. She's going to be sore tomorrow, her lips are kiss-bitten, and she's going to have bruises from when Noora pushed her into the wall in the bathroom earlier. Its worth it. It's all worth it. They drag themselves to the bathroom to wash (William  and Chris insist on getting her and Noora off again, so it takes a little while) and then they wearily change the sheets. Staying on the couch would have eliminated the need for it, but the bed has so much more space that its worth the effort. Eva crawls up behind Noora. William is on Noora's other side, and Chris is behind Eva, the men's hands joined over top of the two women. Eva takes a long breath, warm and content, and settles down to sleep with the people she loves.

 


End file.
